Jimmy's New Invention
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Jimmy has a new invention, but this one doesn't go quite as planned. What will happen? Read, and find out...


Jimmy Neutron, boy genius, had done it again. With more than a week's work put into it, it was his most proud accomplishment yet. What did it do? Read, and you will find out...

Jimmy emerged from his lab, a grin wide on his face. He walked into his home, and his parents took notice of him.

"Hey Jimbo, what's with the smile there?" asked his dad, his "new" dad that is.

"Oh, nothing dad." said Jimmy walking past him.

Jimmy's dad paused, something must be up. Jimmy usually loved to talk about his new gadgets. Jimmy's dad thought it was probably nothing, so he carried on with his day.

Jimmy eventually made it to school where he was approached by Carl Wheezer, his friend (and possible love interest.) . Jimmy's heart began to race.

"Oh... hey, Carl." Jimmy stuttered.

"Oh hey Jimmy, what up homie? Word from the street tells me you've been inventin' somethin' real wild." said Carl, real smoothly.

"Oh, well, it's nothing... really. Hey! It's not like I enjoy inventing or anything... i-idiot!" said Jimmy defensively against Carl. He wanted to keep his invention a secret from Carl in particular.

"Hey, no need to be so defensive, Jimster. Anything you invent will surely be slammin'. Anyhow I must be makin' my way to math. keep it cool, Jimdog." Said Carl, walking away with a cool strut. Jimmy kept staring.

Suddenly, Cindy crashed into an awestruck Jimmy, he quickly came to. Jimmy liked to ship himself with Cindy sometimes, even though they were a real couple. Jimmy tried to pretend as if he wasn't staring at Carl, as not to make Cindy jealous.

"Hey, idiot, watch where you're... hey, you weren't just staring at Carl just now were you?" said Cindy.

"Whaaa? Nah, I was just..." Jimmy tried to save himself. He may be smart, but when it comes to saving a failing relationship, he's no genius (Just look at his parents.).

"Whatever." said Cindy as she walked away. Whew, close one.

Jimmy made his way to math class, but he didn't intend to do any math. Instead, he was going to "demonstrate" his new invention. Jimmy walked through the door.

"Jimmy, you're late, sit down!" barked the teacher.

But Jimmy just stood there, he slowly pulled out his new invention.

"Here class, let me show you my new invention." said Jimmy, brandishing the barrel of the item he now held in his hand.

"W-what is it?" said Sheen, Jimmy's former friend.

"Quiet! I was just about to explain. This... is the Conception Contraption 9000! It can make anyone, and anything, the capacity to give life. With the waves emitted, it takes the DNA the host, and forms a new baby to be planted inside." said Jimmy.

"What? That's against God and nature itself!" said the teacher.

"That is no matter to me. I am to intellectual to rely on some phony god's blessing. I am enlightened by my own superior intellect. Now, I want to ask Carl to come up here so I can test it on him." Said Jimmy. He had always wanted to test this on Carl for the longest time. Now he finally had the opportunity.

But Carl had something to say first.

"Jimmy, I would love to be the guinea pig to your new experiment like I always am but... I'm already pregnant." said Carl. Jimmy gasped.

"But Carl, how?" Asked Jimmy, stunned by the revelation.

"Some random alien had got me pregnant a while ago, but nobody cared." Said Carl.

"Is that why you're butt had gotten so huge recently? I thought it was due the new exercise plan you were on." said Jimmy, tinged with disappointment.

Jimmy sadly made his way home, despite the fact it was only 11 in the morning, but Jimmy didn't care.

Jimmy wept beside his bed, he got down on his knees and begin to pray.

"God, if you can hear me, please make Carl miscarry, I really need to get him pregnant." Said Jimmy.

"Why do you need Carl Pregnant, son?" said Jimmy's dad, as he walked into the room.

"What? It's nothing dad, just leave me alone." Said Jimmy

"Hey, if you need to test your inventions, you can always test them on me." said Jimmy's dad.

"No dad, it needs to be on Carl or else it won't work." said Jimmy

"You might be surprised, Jimbo." said Jimmy's dad, smiling at him

"I just... I don't know." said Jimmy nervously, he didn't want to get his dad pregnant, he didn't know if his dad could handle the pressure.

"Look, ever since the accident, your Mom hasn't been the same. We need a new member of this family to fill her place." said Jimmy's dad, as he put his hands on Jimmy's shoulders and gave Jimmy a look with warmth in his eyes.

"But... dad..." said Jimmy

"There is no need for words, son. Just do what needs to be done." said Jimmy's dad.

Jimmy pulled out the device and gently placed it against his father's stomach and pulled the trigger.

They both paused and looked at each other.

"Did it work?" said Jimmy

"Yes, I can feel it inside of me." said Jimmy's dad.

Jimmy sighed, although it hadn't exactly gone as planned, his experiment was a success.

 **~ 9 months later ~**

Jimmy's dad was rushed to the hospital room. He had gone into labour with the child that Jimmy had put into him 9 months earlier.

A few hours in, Jimmy ran into the hospital room.

"Hey dad, sorry I couldn't have made it earlier, busy with school and all." said Jimmy

"It's all good Jimbo, education first is what I always say!" said Jimmy's dad

"Save your words, just focus on breathing, ok?" said Jimmy.

Jimmy's dad kept on breathing, the pain of childbirth was unbearable, especially for people who weren't built for pregnancy.

But, after 6 long hours, it seemed the final stretch was at hand.

"Push, Mr. Neutron, push!" said the Doctor, and out came the baby.

Jimmy's dad felt so relieved for this to be all over, he turned to his son.

"Thank you son, thank you for all of this." said Jimmy's dad.

"No, thank us, we wouldn't have done this without each other." said Jimmy smiling, he leaned over and hugged his dad.

But Jimmy was shocked when he saw the baby. It looked identical to... himself!

"But, this was supposed to be a clone of you, not me. How is this possible?" said Jimmy.

"Because," said Jimmy's dad "I AM you!"

"What? No! How?" said Jimmy

"My plan had failed once before, I knew the only way it would succeed is if I did it with someone who possessed the same intellect as I did. Of course, the only person who did is myself. So, I decided to go back in time and become your new father, replacing your real dad in the process." said future Jimmy.

"What? YOU were the one who killed my father tragically all those years ago?" said Jimmy.

"Yes, but don't be sad. Remember, it is all in the name of science! Now our plan will truly come into fruition!" said future Jimmy.

Jimmy was stunned by the revelation, but was comforted in the thought that he had been so supportive of his scientific vision. Now he knew what was to be done, his plan was brought to action.

Him and his future self the brought an army of their own clones into the world whom they had enslaved. With this their workload had increased 1000%, and with an army of unstoppable inventions they ruled the world for their own benefit.

 **THE END**


End file.
